From the prior art, gas turbine power generating plants have become known in which the exhaust gas heat of a gas turbogroup is used for steam generation, wherein the steam can be supplied to multifarious applications. In combined cycle power generating plants, the steam is then expanded in a steam turbine in accordance with requirements, delivering power. The steam turbine drives a generator for power generation.
Furthermore, a recuperative pressurized storage facility has become known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,822, in which fluid, especially air, which is stored under pressure in a storage volume, is heated in a heat exchanger by the exhaust gas of a gas turbogroup, and subsequently expanded in a storage fluid expansion machine for driving a generator, delivering power. In principle, very high power outputs can be achieved with this, since during operation under load the compression of the fluid is dispensed with. Consequently, when utilizing the waste heat in a recuperative pressurized storage facility, higher power output potentials result than during utilization in a steam turbine. These potentials, however, are available only as long as expanded fluid is available at a corresponding pressure level in the storage volume.
Such a power generating plant, therefore, does not solve two crucial problems which are very closely linked to its operation. For one thing, the position which is possibly already specified, according to which the potentials are available only as long as expanded fluid is available at a corresponding pressure level in the storage volume.
For another thing, even if this weak point can be eliminated, a further shortcoming still remains, which is associated with the requirement specifically of being able to put such a power generating plant into operation via a so-called “black start”.